


it’ll never change (me and you)

by pocketfullofbees



Category: Night Changes - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, M/M, Night Changes AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfullofbees/pseuds/pocketfullofbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis insisted, Harry kissed his cheek and Liam looked conflicted. Niall’s going on his first blind date. </p><p>Or </p><p>The time Niall went on a blind date with the most beautiful guy he's ever seen, and lives in a bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’ll never change (me and you)

**Author's Note:**

> an amazing thanks to [candycaneziall](http://candycaneziall.tumblr.com/) and [sureashale](http://sureashale.tumblr.com/) for helping me post this because i'm just a sad dog.  
> the original is posted on my 1D blog: [zayniemalik](http://zayniemajik.tumblr.com/post/104338079916/itll-never-change-me-and-you-ziall)! any feedback is great feedback!

Niall wipes his chewed fingers off on his black trousers before quickly trying the rub the spit stain out. His nervous habits are so gross – he's aware – but again, he puts his thumb back to gnaw at the dry skin. He's fidgeting. Sue him. Actually, he has £543 in the bank from his summer job minus the Uni books, and about £50 in his pocket for the dinner bill, so don't. He will lose the case, knowing his luck - _luck of the Irish my arse._

Louis insisted, Harry kissed his cheek and Liam looked conflicted. He's going on his first blind date.

The guy’s name is Z and thats, pretty much, the only thing Niall really knows about him. Louis met him through their Uni’s theater program; apparently he makes the sick sets they use for each seasons play. Harry told him that Z's beautiful, but Harry also thinks everything is beautiful in its own way, so he's bias. And Liam just told him to have fun.

Liam and Z are roommates, yet Niall has ever met him? Liam has a habit of hiding things that he wants to keep for himself, snacks, video games and evidently people.

It's all confusing, and as he adjusts his pullover over his shoulder, he regrets agreeing to it at all. He’s an anxious wreck, he’ll make a fool of himself and Z’ll leave. It's five past 6:00pm – what if Z stands him up?

"Hello–Niall.."

Yeah, he's definitely going to die.

Niall whips around to face the fucking Gucci model; black suit, skin like gold, gorgeous slick back black hair. It’s ridiculous! His date is dressed to the nines, and Niall's black jeans are fraying in the knee, his collared shirt is wrinkled slightly because his iron conked out half way. Harry did his hair perfect but this fucking _Mcdreamy_ must have an entire stylist team behind him.

Niall suddenly feels like the butt of a joke.

"Uhh-?!!" Is Niall's intelligent answer because he's a scholarly, university lad. "Yea–" Once he picks his jaw off the ground, he smiles, "Are you Z-?"

"Zayn," _Zayn_ corrects him.

"Nice to meet you-" Niall wipes his hand on his jeans again before shaking Zayn's. It's soft but thin; hands shouldn't be this pretty.

"Same," Zayn smiles wide, his tongue poking the back of his teeth. God is real. "Are you hungry?"

 _"_ _Yes!_ " he says a little too eager. It makes his date laugh, and his laugh is really fucking nice. An angel must have gotten its wings or some shit, so Niall tries not to feel too embarrassed about it.

The restaurant Zayn leads them is a little fancier than Niall is used too. Soft chatter, the dim light of candles on tables, filet mignon. Niall would be just as happy to go to Nando's, get a beer, talk about nothing for a date.

Niall catches himself staring at Zayn's ass on the way to their own table. Zayn made reservations, and Niall has no reservations to stare at a beautiful ass when presented with one. He is only human after all. But Zayn is unearthly, guiding Niall through tables like he owns the place. By the way he looks he probably owns the place. The 50 quid in Niall’s trouser pocket feels like loose change, and he’s anxious again. Regardless, he has to will himself from biting his nails by running his fingers through his hair; everything smells _fancy_.

"Would you like a drink to start?" Their waitress says.

She's pretty, flicking her eyes to Zayn with each second. Niall has to swallow his urge to say, 'same', quickly reminding himself, Zayn is on a date with him, not her. The thought makes his face hot, looking up to see his date starring softly back at him.

"What does your wine menu look like?" Zayn cooly glances at the waitress after trying to drill holes through Niall's head, or so it feels - which is _intense._

If he's going to do that all night, Niall is going to have a problem, cardiac arrest probably.

He orders a wine Niall's never heard of confidently, winking at him then handing the leather menu back to the waitress before she walks off. They're finally alone, in a secluded part of the restaurant and Niall can not, for the life of him, think of anything to say.

"So-", they both say simultaneously. Niall laughs a little harder than its worth.

"You know Louis?" Zayn prompts, leaning on the table, stroking his soft looking beard. Niall desperately wants to know with his own fingers, or mouth, how soft it really is. It's stunning; the small gesture, looking so happy with himself. The familiar topic calms Niall's busy head down; he could talk about Louis till the sun comes up but he's never had someone look at him so... _endearingly._

It's a little concerning. Niall doesn't feel worthy.

He talks up Louis starting from the beginning. The stories coming up out of his mouth like an unstoppable freight train; from the first time he met Louis (seeing a lot more of Louis and Harry than he really needed too) and the first time they chilled out alone. The first match they saw together, the time Harry, Louis and him played a drunk pitch and Harry almost broke his ankle. Harry can’t play football worth crap.

Niall can finally take a break, from putting his foot in his mouth, as the waitress places a basket of rolls down in the middle of the table, with their wine. He’s out of breath and Zayn is just radiating.

“Shit”, Niall says, suddenly embarrassed. He just waxed poetically about Louis for twenty minutes on a date with Lou’s mate.

“What?”  
“I just spent –Lou-it’s just–I didn’t mean–”  
“It’s ok–”  
“I’m just nervous–!” Niall all but shouts.

Zayn raises his brow, taking a sip of his wine. Out of awkward tension Niall laughs, and mimics by grimacing a sip of his own wine. It’s fruity, a little too sweet for his taste, unintentionally makes a face as it goes down bitter.

“So you like it?” Zayn laughs.

He’s doing that a lot. Laughing is a good sign right? Niall spares a glance at the menu, then back at Zayn again. He’s smiling– it’s so much. Niall looks down at his hand on the table, watching Zayn’s own hand inch closer to it. Like they’re about the hold hands, hold each other’s hands–

Zayn says, “You’re nervous?” the same time Niall says, “Toilet!”

“Uh–” Niall slowly places the napkin from his lap on the table, feeling like a child asking for permission. Zayn just nods, solemn all of a sudden and he takes that as a cue, “Yeah, I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t get lost,” Zayn throws over his shoulder.

Niall rushes past him, keeping it with him as a token to actually come back.

Pushing the bathroom door open with a rush, he begins washing his hands just to do something. Looking up to fix his hair– it’s a mess a whorlwind of blond spiking in all directions– damn habits, he texts Louis and Harry something rude, before deciding to actually use the loo. Might as well.

While he’s still weighing the pro’s and con’s of making home in the bathroom stalls for the rest of his life, washing his hands again at the sink, he get’s a message from Louis saying, “ _Zayn thinks it going well he thinks ur funny whats wrong?”_

And a phone call from Harry. Niall moves to the first stall for some privacy since an old man grimaces at his loud ringtone, Banana Phone. (Harry’s request)

“ _You’re freaking out._ ” Harry says coolly because he’s a dick.  
“Ya I’m freakin’ out, you tit! You sent me on a date with a Calvin Klein, mob boss!”

Louis loudly cackles on the other side of the phone as Harry sighs. His friends are heathens.

“ _Zayn is a lovely gentlemen_ _!_ ”  
“Lovely Harry? He is a fit, no– _gorgeous_ , beautiful, movie star and I’m just a farmhand. He’s so quiet, and smart, n’ I’m sitting there with me’ thumb up me’ arse, _balls-up_ , while he’s there looking like a million pounds–I can’t–”  
“ _You can!_ ”

A knock on the stall door startles Niall, heart beating out of his chest, almost falling into the toilet bowl, and dropping his phone, “A thumb in your arse doesn’t sound comfortable”.

Niall slowly watches the black suite bend down to pick up his phone from under the door, “Hello Harry!” Zayn says, laughing with whatever Harry is saying. “It’s ok-I’m nervous too.”  
  
As Niall gathers what's left of his dignity, he exists the stall with his metaphorical tail between his legs. His date grins like the show pig that won the prize from his place, leaning up against the sink. Hanging up with Harry, Zayn looks up at Niall, grinning, “Yes, I’ll have him back by 11:00pm–ya’ you too.”

“I’m sorry,” Niall says.

Zayn shrugs, leaning forward to hand Niall his phone, still giving him enough space to freak out. He’s more than grateful.

“Your hair’s a mess”, Zayn says instead of what Niall’s expecting which is, ‘ _You’re insane_ ’ and pushes fully from the sink. His nimble fingers reach for Niall’s hair, and surprisingly, he relaxes into the gesture. Zayn is gentle, plucking the hair into the right direction and smoothing out the loose ones that had fallen from the gel Harry used.  

Niall ignores how close they are suddenly, by trying to find a nasty stain on the floor. It’s fucking marble granite, of course.

“This isn’t me,” Niall sighs. “I’m not a wine-n-diner, and I’m sorry–I’m rubbish at this”.

Zayn stays silent while fixing Niall’s wild hair, which feels more comforting than odd, It’s nice.

“Then let’s go–” Zayn almost whispers, tilting Niall’s chin up to meet his eyes. He’s so gentle, shrugging again, “We’ll grab something quick and go to like, the cinema or somethin’– it’ll be good.”

Insecurity flickers over Zayn’s face so fast that he would’ve missed it if they hadn’t been standing so close. Niall nods though, not sure why he trusts Zayn or why he’s still here. They walk out of the bathroom together, letting his still-a-date guide the way.

In a second of confidence, he pushes Zayn aside to slide his 50quid on their table before any shuffle about it, taking his turn to lead them outside.

“So cinema?” Niall says quickly before either of them could change their minds.

His date looks a little shocked, but happy regardless, filling the holes of dignity lost in the bathroom stall with something warm, “Yea–” Zayn says,”I’ll drive!”

Zayn grabs his hand quickly to link their fingers, and squeezing, “Niall–can I–um..”

For the first time all night, Zayn actually looks seriously nervous; the pit of Niall’s stomach drops.

“It’s mad–” Zayn scoffs, squeezing Niall’s hand tighter. “You kept saying you were nervous but–You know I am too right?”

The parking lot feels colder than it had seconds ago, guilt hit the pavement with a silent slap. All night he’s been worried about himself, Zayn doesn’t know Niall from a hole in the wall and Niall’s been a child. Scratching the back of his head feels like a cheap relief.

“We had maths together last term and I’ve–like–” Zayn smiles at his shoes, and it’s the cutest thing Niall’s ever seen. A jolting sense of endearment flows from his toes to his fingers, “Let’s just say I’ve been asking Louis for your number for a while.”

“We had maths together?” Niall says incredulously because a face like Zayn’s isn’t forgotten in a class like maths.

“Yeah–you’re funny n’ smart but you always sat in the front so I just…” Zayn’s blush is hidden by his color but he can see it– or hopes it’s what he’s seeing. Either way Niall wants to take him home and kiss their nervousness away. Maybe the second date.

“Well, I wasn’t too much of a prat, I hope,” Niall says quickly. “Let’s go be nervous at the cinema’s–together,” Niall grins. “With popcorn.”

Zayn laughs, “Okay”.

Like a gentlemen Zayn opens his passenger door for Niall, with a quick, “Ma’dam”. Niall plays along and bows before entering, earning another giggle from Zayn which is the best sound, bar-none.

Zayn starts his car, “So this a proper date?”

“It would be if you brought me flowers!” Niall corrects. “But I guess buying a large popcorn is nice.”

“Actually…”

Niall snorts so hard it hurts, and ends up laughing the whole ride to the movies holding a slightly wilted bouquet.


End file.
